fliplinestudiosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Roy
Roy to klient, który po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Pracuje w Papa's Pizzeria. Informacje z Flipdeck Miejsce urodzenia: Tastyville Kocha: Makaron Rotini Nienawidzi: Straszne filmy Zawód: Dostawca Roy jest kimś więcej niż tylko chłopcem od dostaw. Odkąd dostał pracę, Roy chętnie bierze udział w roli kucharz, kelnera i menedżera generalnego Papa's Pizzeria. Kiedy nie przygotowuje pizzy, zajmuje się zarządzaniem interesów ze swoim wujem, Papa Louie. Oficjalne Informacje Ze starego papalouie.com (2006) Specjalność: dostawa, tchórzostwo, apatia Tchórzliwy Roy ledwo nadaje się do dostarczania pizzy Papy, nie mówiąc już o przygodzie. Roy zbyt późno zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego ostatnie dostawy zmieniły się w Pizza Monsters i schwytali wszystkich swoich klientów w „Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!”. Zaaktualizowane informacje (2007) Specjalność: realizacja zamówienia na pizzę! Tchórzliwy Roy zbyt późno zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego ostatnie dostawy zamieniły się w Pizza Monsters i schwytali wszystkich swoich klientów w „Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!”. Dzisiaj próbuje odzyskać zaufanie klientów, prowadząc pizzerię w „Papa's Pizzeria”. Wygląd Roy ma jasną skórę, ciemnobrązowe włosy i krzaczaste brwi. Nosi jasnoczerwoną koszulkę, niebieską czapkę z czerwonym daszkiem i wykończeniami, niebieskie dżinsy trzymane brązowym paskiem z złotą klamrą i szare buty z czerwonymi sznurówkami. Aktualizacja Jego strój został przebudowany. Styl B Roy nosi szarą koszulkę z czarno-białymi okrągłymi ozdobnikami na rękawach. Ma też na sobie nadrukowane ciastko Creameo i czerwoną koszulę z długim rękawem, noszoną pod spodem, z rękawami lekko zwiniętymi. Nosi również brązowe, sznurowane buty mokasyny z czerwonymi sznurówkami. Zamówienia Papa's Burgeria * Dolna Bułka * Hamburger Well-Done * Ser * Hamburger Well-Done * Ser * Pomidor * Majonez * Górna Bułka Papa's Taco Mia! * Twarda Skorupa na Taco z Stekiem * Cebula * Guacomole * Ser * Brązowy Ryż * Kwaśna Śmietana Papa's Freezeria * Duży Kubek * Truskawki * Syrop Czekoladowy * Blend Chunky * Czekoladowa Bita Śmietana * Czekoladowe Chipsy * Creameo * Wiśnia Papa's Pancakeria * Francuski Tost * Maliny * Francuski Tost * Cukier Puder * 4 Truskawki * Drink: Duża Kawa z Kakaem Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! * Dolna Bułka * Hamburger Well-Done * Ser * Hamburger Well-Done * Ser * Grzyby * Majonez * Górna Bułka Papa's Wingeria/HD * 3 Skrzydełka z Kurczaka w sosie Wasabi * 6 Skrzydełek bez Kości w sosie Teriyaki * 3 Selery * Ranch Dip * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Włoska Kiełbasa w Bułce Chicago * Papa`s Ballpark Mustard * Cebula * Ser * Pomidorowe ćwiartki * Napój i Popcorn: Średni Dr. Cherry i Mały Popcorn Maślany Papa's Cupcakeria/HD * Foremka B * Ciasto Truskawkowe * Babeczka 1: ** Biały Lukier ** Sos Truskawkowy ** Tęczowa Posypka ** Wiśnia * Babeczka 2: ** Różowy Lukier ** Sos Truskawkowy ** Czekoladowe Chipsy ** Wiśnia Święto (Walentynki) * Foremka B * Ciasto Truskawkowe * Babeczka 1: ** Biały Lukier ** Sos Arbuzowy ** Posypka X i O ** Wiśnia * Babeczka 2 ** Różowy Lukier ** Sos Truskawkowy ** Czekoladowe Chipsy ** Cukierkowe Serce, Wiśnia, Cukierkowe Serce Papa's Freezeria HD * Duży Kubek * Jeżyny * Syrop Truskawkowy * Blend Chunky * Bita Śmietana * Polewa Truskawkowa * Stożek Wafla * Wiśnia Papa's Pastaria * Regularne Penne * Papa`s Marinara Sauce * Pieprz Crushida * 5 Zielona Papryka * 4 Prosciutto * Bułka Posypana Makiem Święto (Boże Narodzenie) * Regularne Świąteczne Rotini * Roasted Romana * Pieprz Crushida * 5 Liści Bazylii * 4 Prosciutto * Bułka Posypana Makiem Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Duży Kubek * Jeżyny * Syrop Truskawkowy * Regularny Blend * Bita Śmietana * Polewa Truskawkowa * Stożek Wafla, Wiśnia, Stożek Wafla Papa's Donuteria * Pączek Krążek Regularny z Kremem Pieguskowym ** Czekoladowy Lukier ** Sos Truskawkowy ** Malinowa Kora * Pączek Okrągły Red Velvet z Dżemem Jeżynowym ** Cukier Puder ** Sos z Cukrowanej Śliwki * Pączek Francuski Cruller Czekoladowy ** Truskawkowy Lukier ** Malinowa Kora Święto (Walentynki) * Pączek Serce Regularny z Kremem Pieguskowym ** Czekoladowy Lukier ** Sos Neapoltiański ** Malinowa Kora * Pączek Okrągły Red Velvet z Dżemem Jeżynowym ** Cukier Puder ** Sos z Cukrowanej Śliwki * Pączek Francuski Cruller ** Truskawkowy Lukier ** Malinowa Kora Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 8 Szynek (całość) * 8 Ananasów (całość) * 4 Kiełbasy (całość) * Regularne Pieczenie * Cięcie Square Papa's Cheeseria * Chleb Wieloziarnisty z Serem Amerykańskim * Regularne Pieczenie * Krojona Szynka * Krojony Indyk * Starta Sałata * Pomidory * Ranch * Frytki: ** Słodkie Ziemniaczki ** Ketchup ** Bekonowe Kawałki Święto (Starlight BBQ) * Tost Texański z Wędzonym Serem * Regularne Pieczenie * Krojona Szynka * Krojony Indyk * Tarta Sałata * Pomidory * Lone Star Pit Sauce * Frytki: ** Słodkie Ziemniaczki ** Ketchup ** Bekonowe Kawałki ** Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Foremka B * Ciasto Truskawkowe * Babeczka 1: ** Biały Lukier ** Sos Truskawkowy ** Tęczowa Posypka ** Wiśnia * Babeczka 2: ** Różowy Lukier ** Sos Truskawkowy ** Czekoladowe Chipsy ** Wiśnia Święto (Walentynki) * Foremka B * Ciasto Truskawkowe * Babeczka 1: ** Biały Lukier ** Sos Arbuzowy ** Posypka X i O ** Wiśnia ** Cukierkowe Serce * Babeczka 2: ** Różowy Lukier ** Sos Truskawkowy ** Czekoladowe Chipsy ** Cukierkowe Serce ** Wiśnia Papa's Bakeria * Krust Creameo * Truskawkowe Wypełnienie * Truskawkowe Wypełnienie * Truskawkowe Wypełnienie * Truskawkowe Wypełnienie * Dodatek z Posypki Czekoladowej * 8 Kruszynka z Bitej Śmietany (środkowe koło) * 8 Malin (środkowe koło) Święto (Walentynki) * Krust Creameo * Truskawkowe Wypełnienie * Truskawkowe Wypełnienie * Granatowe Wypełnienie * Granatowe Wypełnienie * Dodatek z Posypki Czekoladowej * 8 Kruszynka z Bitej Śmietany (środkowe koło) * 8 Malin (środkowe koło) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! * Twarda Skorupa na Taco z Stekiem * Cebula * Guacomole * Kwaśna Śmietana * Biały Ryż * Kwaśna Śmietana * Chipsy: Chipsy Fiesta z Salsa Picante Święto (Walentynki) * Twarda Skorupa na Taco z Anticucho * Cebula * Kwaśna Śmietana * Czerwony Ryż * Sos Nogada * Chips: Chipsy Fiesta z Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria * Momoiro Soy Paper z Czarnym Ryżem * Nie przewrócone ** Szparagi ** Serek kremowy * Sos Hibachi * Płatki Bonito * Bąbelkowa herbata: Truskawkowa herbata z Bąbelkami kiwi Święto (Walentynki) * Akai Soy Paper z Czarnym Ryżem * Nie przewrócone ** Kawałki truskawek ** Serek kremowy * Sos Hibachi * Granat * Bąbelkowa herbata: Malinowa hebata z Bąbelkami kiwi Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! * Francuski Tost * Bita Śmietana * Maliny * Francuski Tost * Cukier puder * 3 Truskawki * Drink: Duża kawa z Kakao Święto (Starlight Jubilee) * Francuski Tost * Bita Śmietana * Maliny * Francuski Tost * Posypka niebieskie gwiazdki * 3 Truskawki * Drink: Duża kawa z Kakao Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Kiełbasa Włoska w bułce Chicago *Musztarda Papy Ballpark *Grzyby *Ser *3 Pomidory *Napój i Popcorn: **Średni Dr. Cherry **Mały maślany popcorn Święto (Walentynki) *Włoska Kiełbasa w Burakowej Bułce *Winegret z truskawek *Grzyby *Ser *3 Pomidory *Napój i Popcorn: **Średni Dr. Cherry **Mały maślany popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Ciastko Fudge z kawałkami Czekolady **Czekoladowy Lód *Tradycyjne Ciastko z kawałkami Czekolady **Cookies and Cream *Ciastko Fudge z Kawałkami Białej Czekolady **Truskawkowy lód *Czekoladowy Mus *Truskawkowy Syrop *Starta Czekolada *Rożek Waflowy, Śliwka cukrowa, Wiśnia Święto (Walentynki) *Ciastko Fudge z Kawałkami Czekolady **Czekoladowy Lód *Tradycyjne Ciastko z kawałkami Czekolady **Lód Czekoladowo-Wiśniowy *Ciastko Fudge z kawałkami białej czekolady **Lód Truskawkowy *Czekoladowy Mus *Syrop Truskawkowy *Starta Czekolada *Rożek Waflowy, Truskawka w Czekoladzie, Wiśnia Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Skrzydełka bez kości o smaku Teryiaki (całość) * 4 Skrzydełka Wasabi (Lewo) * 4 Selery (prawo) * Ranch Dip * Kung Pao Dip Święto (Boże Narodzenie) * 4 Skrzydełka bez kości o smaku Krampus (całość) * 4 Skrzydełka Wasabi (Lewo) * 4 Selery (prawo) * Ranch Dip * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Normalny donat w kształcie Pierścienia ** Sproszkowany Cukier ** Malinowa Kora * Francuski Donat Red Velvet z Musem czekoladowym ** Czekoladowy lukier ** Truskawkowa Polewa ** Malinowa Kora * Okrągły czekoladowy Donat ** Truskawkowy Lukier ** Polewa ze Śliwek Cukrowych Święto (Mardi Gras) * Normalny Donat w kształce pierścienia ** Proszek Maskarada ** Malinowa Kora * Donat Królewski Red Velvet z Czekoladowym Musem ** Czekoladowy Lukier ** Polewa Doberge ** Malinowa Kora * Czekoladowy Okrągły Donat ** Truskawkowy Lukier ** Polewa Doberge Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Wieloziarnisty Chleb z serem Amerykańskim * Normalne Smażenie * Plasterek szynki * Kawałek indyka * Tarta Sałata * Pomidory * Ranch * Frytki: ** Frytki z batata ** Ketchup ** Bekon Święto (Starlight BBQ) * Tost z Teksasu z wędzonnym cheddarem * Normalne Smażenie * Plasterek Szynki * Plasterek Indyka * Tarta Sałata * Pomidory * Gwiezdny Sos * Frytki: ** Frytki z Batata ** Gwiezdny Sos ** Bekon Potrzebne rangi aby go odblokować * Papa's Burgeria: Ranga 39 * Papa's Taco Mia!: Ranga 32 * Papa's Freezeria: Ranga 37 * Papa's Pancakeria: Ranga 9 * Papa's Wingeria: Ranga 44 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Ranga 7 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Ranga 18 * Papa's Pastaria: Ranga 43 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Ranga 6 * Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Ranga 34 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Ranga 7 * Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Ranga 7 * Papa's Bakeria: Ranga 15 * Papa's Taco Mia HD: Ranga 45 * Papa's Sushiria: Ranga 58 * Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Ranga 45 * Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Ranga 15 * Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Ranga 53 * Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Ranga 53 * Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Ranga 63 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Ranga 67 Odblokowania * W Papa's Pancakeria, on jest odblokowany z Truskawkami. * W Papa's Cupcakeria, Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, i Papa's Cupcakeria HD, jest on odblokowany z Sosem o smaku arbuza i Ciastem Truskawkowym. * W Papa's Freezeria HD i Papa's Freezeria To Go!, on jest odblokowany z Jeżynami. * W Papa's Pastaria, on jest odblokowany z Liśćmi Bazyli. * W Papa's Donuteria, on jest odblokowany z Malinową Korą. * W Papa's Bakeria, on jest odblokowany z Czekoladową Kruszonką. * W Papa's Taco Mia HD i Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, on jest odblokowany z Chipsami Fiesta. * W Papa's Sushiria, on jest odblokowany z Malinową Herbatą. * W Papa's Pancakeria HD, on jest odblokowany z Malinami. * W Papa's Hot Doggeria HD i Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, on jest odblokowany z Sosem Truskawkowym Vinaigrette. * W Naklejki Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Zdobądź wszystkie 3 naklejki by odblokować ten styl: Papa Louie: Następny Szef 2011: Przegrał z Alberto w pierwszej rundzie Działu Pepperoni tylko jednym głosem. Ciekawostki * Jest jedynym szefem gdy nie uśmiecha się gdy codziennie otwiera swoją restaurację; wygląda na zdenerwowanego w Papa's Pizzeria. Jednak w wersjach To Go! i HD jest już zadowolony. * Widać go lepiącego piernikową wersję Papa's Pizzeria z Papa Louie i Joy na świątecznym obrazu z okazji Bożego Narodzenia w 2015. * Jeśli nie grasz jako Papa Louie w Papa's Burgeria, to Roy jest odblokowany przed nim. * W pierwszych dwóch grach Roy nie posiadał widocznych włosów, jednak w Papa's Burgeria i kolejnych grach widać jego brązowe włosy spod czapki. * Posiada niewielki kosmyk wystający z włosów, jak się okazało w intrze Cupcakeria. * Istniał błąd w jego profilu w Papa's Taco Mia! i Papa's Freezeria, który mówił, że po raz pierwszy pojawił się w Papa's Pizzeria. Błąd został naprawiony w Papa's Pancakeria. * Był jedynym szefem, który nie posiadał partnera, aż do czasu debiutu Joy w Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * Jego Styl B jest dostępny podczas gry w Papa's Pizzeria HD. * Lubi wszelkiego rodzaju jagody – zamawia je kiedy tylko są dostępne. * Pojawia się w intrach następujących gamerii: ** Papa's Taco Mia!/HD/To Go!: Widać go jak czeka w kolejce do Konkursu Jedzenia Taco razem z Marty'm, Ritą i Penny. ** Papa's Cupcakeria/HD/To Go!: Jest obecny kiedy Mayor Mallow zgadza się na otwarcie Cupcakerii w Frostfield. * Jest jednym z niewielu bohaterów, o których wiadomo, że posiadają samochód. Bilety zamówień Galeria 7 (Delivery Boy Roy).jpg Roy with Background.png Shop's Open.png Papa, Roy and Pauly.jpg Roy.jpg en:Roy es:Roy Kategoria:Klienci Kategoria:Klienci płci męskiej Kategoria:Pracownicy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Debiutanci z Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!